Arrived too late
by Kec02NarutoFan
Summary: Sasuke has returned from Orochmaru and Wants to come back to the leaf Village. Naruto's Hokage and he's home but wait... Where's Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade? Can Sasuke really come back? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(Me)Mika: Hey Guys and Girls welcome to my new story hope you like it.**

**Naruto: Enjoy, I loved this story, I get to eat ramen and I'm the Hokage Yeah!!!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Mika:-Glares at Sasuke- Well, Enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Blue eyes traced the horizon of which he could see the green gates that led outside his peaceful village. He stops and turns down a wide street where he could see the green gates grow in length and depth.

"Huh? Hokage -san, what brings you at the gates?" A guard asked with worry in his voice. The blue eyes spoke nothing merely ignoring the man. The man called 'Hokage' stopped and a smirk formed on his face. He released a breath of relief and satisfaction. Onyx eyes glared peacefully at the blue eyes, with a small smile.

"How long has it been since we've seen each other?" spoke the blue eyes in a low tone.

"Naruto, you've grown,"

"Hello Uchiha…" Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked at him. The two so called rivals were smiling at each other with peace on their lips.

The Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked two more steps closer to Naruto.

"I see you don't use my first name anymore… why is that? Do you not trust me anymore?" The Uchiha spoke in sarcasm as he always did in the past with his fellow teammate. Naruto ignored the comment that was said.

"Hmm…I suppose you have completed your so called "dream" and now you wish to come back to the leaf to live a peaceful life? Am I right" Naruto glared slightly to the Uchiha. "Well then… you may stay here for the time being but only if you can live here for a long period of time is not up to me but the Council. I may warn you Sasuke… they will not take you lightly, be on your **BEST** behavior in my village or I will remove you with no hesitation." With that the Hokage calmly gestured the Uchiha to follow him to the office to get some paper work done.

Naruto walked into his office with Sasuke following. "You have a seat here…" Naruto gestured Sasuke to where the set of chairs where. Sasuke took a seat and analysis the room, the room was the same as he has been gone for the past 9 years.

Naruto sat at his desk, opened a file and wrote on a document that had Sasukes 13 year old picture. Naruto placed the pencil on the side of the document and folded his hands and looked at Sasuke with satisfaction on his face.

"I will need to ask you a couple of question…let's get started, shall we? Sasuke merely looked at the Hokage waiting for him to proceed with what he was saying

"How old are you now?" Sasuke look at the yellow haired Hokage as if he did not know his former friend's age, but just shrugged it off…for now.

"I am 21 years old." He spoke firmly.

"How tall are you?"

"6'8" Sasuke replied.

Naruto asked three more questions. After Sasuke and Naruto was done with their Q&A. Sasuke decided to pay a visit around the village and maybe bump into familiar faces.

Sasuke walked down the main street. All was heard was whispers 'why is he here? And why don't you go back to the sound' when he walked down the busy street.

Sasuke had enough and walked down at a dirt path. Sasuke was very familiar with this path it was the first time Team 7 did their training and where Naruto got tied to the stump. Sasuke chuckled at this memory.

That was the first time Team 7 had trained together. Sasuke walked down the street where he smelled a familiar sent attracted Sasuke. It was the Ramen Shop where Naruto, Sakura sometimes Kakashi and himself would go to eat after training or missions.

Many memories came back to him and a small smile came upon his face. Sasuke wasn't too fond of Ramen but just this once he wanted to eat here so badly. Sasuke took a seat where he had always sat in Geinin days. Remembering that Sakura and Naruto would sit on his right and the orange book reader would sit on his left.

"Hello sir, what would you like?" Sasuke came back from his daydream and ordered.

"Miso soup with a little bit of chicken… please." He ordered what he always ordered

'Miso soup with a little bit of chicken.'

"Her you go sir" Onyx eyes traced the bowl of soup before eating it. As he lifted the soup to eat he heard a voice.

"Ah… I see you are getting fond of ramen just as I was huh Sasuke…?" Naruto took a seat while fooling with the Uchiha.

"I will have to chicken soup please." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed

"Oh, how I missed this place so much. I haven't been here in years." Sasuke almost choked on his Miso soup, surprised at what the blue eyed Hokage.

"How long has it been since you've eaten at this shop, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and finally smiled the smile he did as a kid.

"I don't really know anymore… two, three years I suppose." Naruto giggled quietly to himself. The former best friends ate there so called lunch in peace.

As they departed Naruto whispered.

"I think it would be the least you could do is to go to the memorial and read the names and give them a moment of silence." Naruto Suggested

They departed and Sasuke walked to the memorial passing by familiar streets and homes. As Sasuke reached the memorial he remembered what Naruto told him

"… read the names …" Sasuke read the names with no questions. "Sarutobi, Asuma, Jiriaya…" Sasuke keep reading until…

"Sakura Haruno, K-Kashi Hatake, Tsun-Tsunade…" The world felt like it stopped and time itself. He couldn't move, he felt as it his heart had sunk to the bottomless pits of…of…hell. Onyx eyes widened with sadness, remorse and tears. Sasuke got up went to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke walked down the long quiet hallway with tears in his eyes. Onyx eyes meet a green door that was immediately opened with his fist full of rage and sorrow; but then calmly walked to the empty seat across from Naruto's desk.

"Naruto…" Naruto just looked up from his work to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Did you read the names? Sasuke?" Naruto ignored the question. Sasuke's eye twitched in frustration and guilt.

'_If he was there with them he could have stopped it. He could have saved Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade'__._

"There was nothing you could do for them Sasuke," Naruto responded. "You can't bame it on your self... Besides It was manly my fault..." a frown appered on his face. 'If I didn't go train that week I could have safed them, Only if i stayed in the village just a little bit longer I could've...' Thought Naruto.

"Well,I am hoping you gave them a moment of silence? It all in the past now…" Sasuke clenched his fist getting angry by the second towards what Naruto said.

"We live and we die this is something we have to get use to it." Naruto sighed. Sasuke clenched his fist tighter making his knuckles white as snow.

"Are you hungry Sasuke? We could go eat sweet dumplings, later?" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean if I'm hungry!!!!" Sasuke ran to Naruto with a fist full of anger; but stopped with his fist one inch away from Naruto's face the Blue and onyx eyes glared at each other with full intensity. Breathing heavily Sasuke backed away from Naruto and glared into the air.

"Can… Can you… tell me what happened that day?" Sasuke sat back into his chair waiting for the horrible story to begin.

**

* * *

  
Mika: Sorry Readers have to stop there for now. See you next time^_^**

**Naruto: Please read the next chapter.**

**Sasuke: Hn… Later.**

**Mika: Sasuke that's not nice say "Bye Bye!"**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Mika: -Glares at Sasuke - Fine whatever … Bye Bye!**

**PLz Review!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on _A__rrived to late_****: **

**"Can… Can you… tell me what happened that day?" Sasuke sat back into his chair waiting for the horrible story to begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_It was a nice day until a big explosion intterupted the quiet silence that swept Konoha. Now there was yelling and more explosion after that. It was the Akatsuki come to get Naruto. The pains split up and they are now through out Konaha looking for Naruto._

**_Hours later..._**

_Fight after fight Shinobi's from the leaf are getting attacked. Sakura was one of the medical Ninja's sent out to heal people from the battle. She was healing one of the Jonin whom was hurt fighting Pain._

_"Hang in there." She shouted as the green colored chakra healed his injuries. Before she could finish one of the six pain was behind her. Sakura picked up the Jonin and put him down somewhere safe._

_"Stay here." Sakura turned around and placed her glove back on;Determination in her eyes. Sakura charged in with a fist full of Chakra. The pain moved to the side as Sakura's Punch made a creator in the ground. Sakura jumped up in the air and flipped. Her foot now filled with a large amount of Chakra headed towards the pains head._

_"Hah!!!" She shouted. This time the pain took her ankle and threw her into a building wall. Sakura yelped in pain. The pain walked closer to her and grabbed her by the collar._

_"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" He ordered._

_"I'm not telling you." She punched him in the chin. The pain let her go and jumped back. Sakura clutched her leg and side in pain. Blood roled down her mouth. Secounds later she coughed out blood. The pain laugfhed. He walked to her once more lIfting her up from her neck._

_"I will ask once more," He tightened his grip around her neck, making her cough up more blood._

_"I-I w-won't... tell you." She grabbed his arm and sent a harmful flow of Chakra. It flowed like acid; which burned the flesh off of the Pains arm. He released her._

_"Wrong answer." He grabbed her again now throwing her up into the air as he spotted a long thick iron pole. He picked it up and rose it up into the air. Sakura -who couldn't move anymore- was falling to her death._

_The pole peirced through her adobminable. Sakura's eyes go dead. She coughs up more blood and cluthes her injriy._

_"You will tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is." His voice was with no emotion._

_"Go... to hell." She glared at him. The pain clutched her head._

_"Foolish." At that he extracted her life force and chakra._

_Sakura Haruno. One of the best medical Ninja's is Dead._

Sasuke buried his head into his hands. Naruto could hear little murmers of cryies from the Uchiha. Naruto put down his Tea and sighed.

"Would you like me to tell you the rest?" He looked up at his desk, it seem like he was in deep thought.

"Kakashi... Tsunade what happened to them?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with urgency.

* * *

**Me: Next time on _Arrived to late_****, the stroy about Kakashi's death. I decided to break their deaths into different chapters instead of all together in one. Sorry the chapter was so short but it was difficult killing Sakura and it's going to be harder killing Kakashi and Tsunade. Tell everyone good bye guys. *smiles and waves***

**Naruto: Bye everyone thanks for reading Kec02narutofan's stroy. She really appreciates it. **

**Me: *Shakes head 'yes'* Unfortunately Sasuke is not here today. *Sad face.* In his place we have his brother Itachi (Whom i'm in love with.) XD.**

**Itachi: Hello everyone thank you for reading Kec02narutofans Story.**

**Naruto: Oi, Itachi where do you think Sasuke is?**

**Itachi: He is meeting a friend today. *laughs to himself***

**Me: Yeah, in friend he means Hinata.*Whispers to Naruto. They both chuckle.* **

**Naruto: I know right. *Naruto laughs.* **

**Me: Well untill next time.. hopefully by tomorrow. XD **

**Naruto: See ya!**

**Itachi: Good Bye. **

**Me: *Stares at Itachi and sighs.* Yeah, see ya. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Hello readers it been so long! Sorry I have been on Hiatus for a while. I'm focusing on my studies as of right now and I can't really promise when a new Chapter will be publish. However, I hope the readers enjoy. Thank you for reading. Do not worry I full intentions of finish all my Fanfics. Please read, enjoy , review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kaka-sensi's Death...**

__

Pain approached the battered Iruka as a black rod shoot out from his sleeve. "Tell me the location of the Nine Tails Jinchuriki Host." Iruka stared up at him.

_'Huh…so he's Akatsuki… '_

_"Or I shall destroy you. Speak now." Pain loomed over him, casting a strong, tall, shadow; At that moment Naruto cropped into Iruka's vision, a memory of him; smiling with admiration and pride._

_"I have no intention of telling you anything."Iruka shadowed the injured Ninja behind him; trying to protect him from the fearful Pain that towered in their wake._

_"I see…" Pain swung his black pole towards Iruka's head. However, a strong hand gripped itself on to the rod, saving Iruka's life. The Sharigain shining bright in Kakashi's left eye as it faces off with the all mighty Rinnegan._

_"One half loudly wreaks havoc to divert our attention… while the other half hunts in the shadows…" His gray eyebrows crinkle together at his forehead._

_"Kakashi!" Shouted Iruka as he rose from his squatting position._

_"Take that injured ninja with you and withdraw. Leave this to me."_

_"Roger!" Iruka scooped up the weak ninja by the arm and heaved him up in a walking position. "Good Luck Kakashi." Iruka leaps away to safety._

_Pain makes the first move by throws a solid kick towards Kakashi's back; but before he could get contact, Kakashi squats as his hands move into sealing formations._

_'Earth Style! Mud Wall!' A tall and thick wall rises from the ground in front of him, with four bulldogs on its wide portrait of mud. Takeing his black rod, Pain strikes Kakashi in the left shoulder. The sound of chirping birds roar over them; as Kakashi strikes Pain with his Lightning blade; while gripping the sharp black pole in his shoulder._

_Pain dodges the Lighting Blades large cracks begin to form in the wall behind him. 'What was that?' He thought to himself._

_"The mirror Ninja, Hatake Kakashi… It is an honor to meet you. Tell me, where is the nine tails?" Pain steps away from the wall._

_"That's a silly question." Kakashi slips back from Pain as the pole is extracted from his shoulder. The bright sparks and crackling light ignite from his hand again, but before he could strike, Pain blasts him with an invisible force that pushes him back. Kakashi groans in pain as big chucks of debris flies._

_Kakashi pushes back big planks of wood and blocks of concrete, in order to get out of the pile of rubble._

_'What was that Jutsu? It felt different from a blast wave… but what could it be? There defiantly a blast center with him at the epicenter.' Kakashi watches and waits for a second to find a slight opening in Pain and charges again with a hand full of lightning._

_'Hmmm… how about this!' Kakashi charges with full force at Pain and throws a big blast of lightning in the shape of a dog. As the lighting twist towards Pain it vanishes into the air after only just a few feet of leaping light. 'He can repel both physical attacks and Ninjutsu, eh… Impressive so how shall...' Suddenly a bigger Pain appears behind him. The Pain's landing making craters in the ground._

_"Another one, huh…?" Looking back with a bit if worry in his voice Kakashi, braces himself for the battle._

Naruto paused and looked up at Sasuke so the information could sink in. Sasuke's hands were clamped over his face. His black hair ruffled and separated into his pale fingers.

"What… what happened to you? Where did you go?" Naruto uncrossed his fingers and took in a deep breath.

"Unfortunately, I was training at Mount Myoboku with Fukasaku. I was training to be stronger just so I could bring you back, and protect the village with my own strength." Naruto stretched his arms back and crossed his fingers again as his elbows rested on the wooden desk of the past Hokages. He peers out the window; the feeling of strong urge to cry bubbling in his stomach. The regret and pain of how he was so helpless. He faces his attention back inside his office. "Would you like me to continue?" Naruto swallows a big ball of saliva.

Sasuke took his hands away from his face and looked up to Naruto; the residue of pass tears were smeared on his cheeks. He nodded with a contorted expression and rested back into his cupped faced position. Bracing himself for the rest of the story.

_Kakashi leapt to the air above the plumped Pain's back with a fist filled with sparks. 'Got him!' He pushed his Lightning Blade against the air slicing through smoke and dust. The Pain crouched in mid air like a snapping twig, dodging Kakashi's fatal blow._

'He wasn't even facing me…!' Through the smoke on the other side of the battle ground stood Pain; Kakashi glanced to his position. 'They share what they see with other Pain. Their vision are linked! I should fight them one-on-one…but…'

_Kakashi leaps back a few yards away from the Pains. 'I can't believe Lord Jiraiya took on six of them at once… unbelievable' the plumped Pain then twisted his head from left to right, like a robot. Then sharp, flat long sword-like tentacles started to protrude from his back as his Akaktsuki cloak ripped from his body revealing four arms. The smaller Pain raised his hand towards Kakashi and pulled him towards him._

_'I'm being pulled!' The sharp flat double edged sword flashed straight at Kakashi. 'That's it! That's his ability!' Slipping his hand into his Kunai pouch Kakashi swings a long metal chain to a standing pillar nearby, in hopes to prevent the trajectory of his body from getting hit, But then Pain stands firm and pulls harder._

Kakashi's hand slip from the metal, his body glidding over the ground, aimed for his death. As his body pierced the sword, it went up in smoke like the dust clouds that hung over the rest of the village. The bigger Pain went up in lights.

_'A lightning Style Shadow Doppelganger… ' thought Pain. All of a sudden a pair of large hands smashed down on the Pains creating giant craters in the ground where they stood, however the smaller Pain jumped out of the way._

_Father and Son of the Akamichi clan appeared with large hands and fierce fire burning in their eyes._

_"One down, one to go, eh, Kakashi." Grinned Choza Akamichi._

_"Well I did have something in mind… but this will help me preserve some chakra... Thank you."_

_"You okay Kakashi?" Choza looked back at Kakashi and then to his son, Choji._

_"Somewhat."_

_"You still have enough chakra?"_

_"Well I already had to use the Doppelganger so my Chakra is half way gone. I don't think we should keep the battle going for too long. I've shaken them some bit. "_

_Pain charges in with full force._

_"In coming!" Yells Choji. They stand ready for attack and in one go they all attack with full force. Pain stops and cross his arms, ready to propel the attack as they come._

_"Almighty Push." He whispers. The area blows away and objects and ninjas flies everywhere._

As the dust clears once again Choji chucks a hand full of Kunai's at Pain. He dodges it with ease and prepares to use his attack. Kakashi pulls out his Kunai and throws it at Pain. Attached to that Kunai is a paper ball bomb, the bomb explodes but Pain repelled it with no trouble at all.

_"His jutsu allows him to repel attacks, and push and pull in objects like the magnetic laws of attraction and repulsion, but he can't use the jutsu all the time. There's a moment between each use where he must recharge."_

_"How do we defeat him if he can repel attacks?" Asked Choji between panic breath. ._

_"Hmm, you got a point there, but I there's a window… " Kakashi explains the plan._

_Then the ground cracks right under Pain' feet, out from the crack is Kakashi with a pointed Kunai aimed at his Heart. Centimeters, before he could hit him, Pain repels him, creating another crater in the ground about in a ten feet radius. Kakashi glides on the rocky floor away from Pain._

_"Nice Movements and wide range of Jutsus… I need to kill you so you won't be a nuisance later." Pain zooms in front of Kakashi and pulls out another black rod from within his sleeve._

_"NOW!" Kakashi shouts. Choji and his Choza comes rolled in like two huge cannon balls, in an effort to crush the Pains. However, Pain repels them back. However, a chain comes twisting around Pain as the Akamchi family takes a grips from both ends. This traps Pain in a lock hard stand._

_Kakashi charges in with a fist filled with Lighting; his eyes brimming with confidence in his attack, that he will not miss this time. But then the crushed and battered Pain from before comes in a jumps in front of Kakashi's Lightning Blade._

_'He was still alive?'_

_Inches away from hitting Pain Kakashi slices through the Plumped Pain and charges for the other one._

_The dust clears and it reveals that Kakashi has been repelled and is now buried in huge bricks of rock and rubble. The Ninja around him are no longer mobile._

_"It appears that you are not pretending. You really can't move. And I know you're not a doppelganger so now you're going to have to die. But just to be absolute safe I am not going near you…" The Pain steps to a wooden plank meters away from Kakashi and pulls a nail from the rubble. "Know Pain…" He aims the rusted nail between his purple painted fingers. It twirls and shoots from his fingers._

_"I guess you can't miss huh?" It cuts the air, aimed for Kakashi, right between the eyes.  
_

* * *

**Mika: ****Okay Folks Thats the end of the chapter and for Kakashi. *Tears* Next up is Tsunade's death and Naruto's comeback. However he has arrived to late... **Today we have a speacal guest. Kakashi may you please come out!

**Kakashi: Hello.**

**Mika: Good afternoon, Kakashi. How are you feeling?**

**Kakashi: *Blinks* ... uh I'm doing well and you?**

**Mika: *Gives him a big grin* I'm ... not doing well actually. This chapter was very hard to read and even harder for the Author, Kec02Narutofan, to write. *Sigh* Ahh such Irony, The fact that Naruto was late in getting there before he could save you... Do you have anything to say about this Kakashi before we go?**

**Kalashi: Hmm, I understand how you feel Mika; I thought the some thing when reading it. I actually liked this story and how it is being strung out. It maybe as good as the Icha Icha Series. *Shakes head* Mmhum. **

**Mika: Ho ho ho ho! I don't think you should compare Master Jiriya's inappropriate books to such wonderful writing as our Author, Now! **

**Kakashi: Wait what are yo-**

**Mika: Oh look at that! Thats all the time we have for today! Good bye, readers and thank you for clicking in. Lets go Kakashi, I have somethings I want to talk to you about. *Cracks Knuckles***

**Kakashi: *Swallows* Goodbye! **


End file.
